Asset of Hell: Devil's Guardian
by Seleen
Summary: In one night, Dawn lost her home, her best friend, and her soul. Now she's entangled in a dangerous deal with the Devil himself. Can she beat him at his own game?
1. Prologue

The Devil and God stood across from each other on a narrow strip of pure white sand. All around them, there was nothing but crystalline water, as far as the eye could see. Where the Devil stood, the white sand turned black, wisps of smoke rising from it.

"So," Satan began, "You've finally gone and done it. Created a world where all of your lovely creations can live and learn and grow, oh the joy!"

"Yes, I have. And you would do well to not interfere. Be gone from this place, this is not of your concern," God told Satan.

"Oh, but I think it is. You see, nothing is with out flaw. At least not while I am around. Therefore, I believe it is only right that I be allowed control of half of these…creatures. After all, I helped make them." Satan said with a devilish grin.

"You helped corrupt them! Because of you there will always be some amount of wickedness in them!"

"Ah yes, but with out my…corruption, as you so nicely call it, they wouldn't be anything new. They would merely be sad, but pure imitations of the angels that roam your domain. Now, they're something else. A new race. Many new races, in fact." God just stared angrily at the Devil. "Fine, I propose an agreement. Every 100 years, there will be 500 that I can control, 500 hundred that you can control and every 2,000 years, there will be one that neither of us can touch. This one will be the untouchable. Neither of darkness, nor purity, but free to make its own choices."

"And who would choose who this…untouchable is?"

"The Fates. After all if either of us choose, that would be interfering and defeat the purpose."

"Is that all then?" God asked after a long pause.

"No, I also propose that there be three that we each call our own. Ours to program and do with as we sit fit. All of the others shall be random personalities. An uncontrollable mixture of the traits that make them what they are. Anymore questions?" God remained silent. "Well then lets finish this then."

Each High Being, one of darkness and one of light, drew forth a dagger and quickly sliced their palm. Then, they shook hands, forever mixing the pure, golden blood of God, and corrupted, black blood of the Devil.

Little did they know that The Fates, overhearing their conversation, made their own agreement. This one known as the Untouchable would have the mixed blood running through its veins. A testament to what they witnessed this day and all the trouble it would bring.

And so time began.


	2. Sweet Sacrifice

**Yay new story! I've had this idea for like, months! I'm so excited to finally get to write it and I hope the people who read it will like it**

**Here's a full summary:**

**In one night Dawn lost her home, her best friend, and her soul. A psychic experiment gone wrong summons the leader of hell. And he enjoys games. Dawn is tricked into selling her soul and in the process loses Callie. But there are darker days coming. A legendary battle between Heaven and Hell approaches and Dawn, a vampire, or Asset of Hell, has had her side chosen for her. But so has her mortal love. Through the dark twists and turns and the battle of all battles, can Dawn beat the Devil at his own game?**

**Also a big thank you to ****Lovely Margot**** for the encouragement! You're awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Sacrifice:<strong>

'Sixth period English is not the most exciting class' decided Dawn as she pretended to take notes. Mrs. Rylick could talk for hours and never get bored. Her students on the other hand, lost interest about five minutes in. But that was just fine with Dawn. It was why they made textbooks. When in doubt, read the book. She scribbled on her notebook, drawing the stem to her flower. A note flopped onto her desk, covering her drawing. Dawn sighed. She recognized the messy scrawl. Her best friend Callie. She opened it. There was only one line:

_Tonight? _

Rolling her eyes, she quickly wrote her reply and tossed it back. Callie wanted to perform a Séance. Callie's mother was one of those people who went from one fad to the next in matter of weeks; nothing seemed to keep her attention. Her latest entertainment came from making a family tree. Callie also had this annoying trait because once she found out that her great something grandmother had been a 'psychic', she was convinced that she had inherited the powers. Callie was going to prove this through a séance. Wonderful. Of course, Dawn had agreed. Callie was her best friend and she wouldn't let her do something potentially dangerous on her own. Still… it seemed stupid. Like Callie would actually contact anyone 'from the other side'? Please.

The high-pitched ring of the school bell drew Dawn from her cynical thoughts and she quickly threw her notebook and pen into her bag.

"I'm so excited!" Callie's breathless voice came from behind her. Callie had anxiety, which probably meant there would be a severe anxiety attack before their séance even started.

"Me too." Dawn said, though she clearly wasn't.

Callie didn't seem to care, "Do you think it will work? Do you think I'll actually, you know, make contact or something?" She let out a nervous giggle.

"Who's making contact?" Dawn's boyfriend of two years, Jace, came up behind the two girls. "Oh god is this another one of those alien obsessions? The last time you tried making contact, I got a face full Guacamole and Dawn fell in the hot tub in the middle of winter."

"This is different. I'm psychic!" When Jace started laughing, Callie smacked him on the arm. "I'm serious! Its something you inherit and my great great great grandmother had it! We're having a séance tonight."

"Oh are you?" Jace turned to Dawn.

"Oh yeah totally, its going to be awesome. Any dead relatives you need to get a message to? Cause Callie's your girl!" Dawn laughed and kissed Jace.

"Hey! Get a room. Ugh I can't stand it when you two do that. It reminds me of my sad single status." Callie complained. Dawn broke the kiss and looked at Callie, face completely serious.

"You wouldn't be. If you took up Kyle Ackerwhyle's offer. He's had a crush on you since, what? Third grade?"

"Dawn! You're out of your goddamn mind if you think I'm going to date Kyle Ackerwhyle! He wore pull ups till fifth grade and blew his nose in my hair in sixth!" Callie shrieked while Dawn and Jace cracked up.

"Well, as funny as this is, I have to be home tonight. My dads finally home and I want to get a chance to say hi before he runs off again," Jace told them. They both nodded, faces suddenly sober. Jace's dad liked alcohol. A lot.

Dawn wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck. "Be careful, okay? Text me if anything happens. You know my mom will come pick you up."

Callie squeezed him gently, "Don't try to be a hero. Remember what happened last time, Hun."

He nodded at both of them and took off towards the pick up line to catch a ride with his best friend, Derek. Before getting in the car, he turned and gave them a reassuring smile and called, "Good luck with the séance!" They waved, smiling and then noticed all the people staring at them. They busted out laughing and linked arms, walking towards Dawn's house.

On the way, Callie listed the things they would need; making sure Dawn hadn't forgotten anything.

"Candles."

"Check"

"Incense? Bowls, water, and towels in case of spills?"

"Got 'em."

"Okay and I have the book which means we're all set."

"Not quite, did you remember to bring the psychic abilities?"

"Nope, sorry. I left them in my other pants." Callie told her.

They both giggled at the lame joke and went inside. Dawn had the typical Anthem house. Open, airy, and slightly dim because the shades were closed to keep the heat out. They climbed the steps and entered Dawn's room, closing the door in case anyone came home early.

"Okay, what first?" Dawn asked.

"Well," Callie began, drawing 'The Psychic Manual' out of her bag. "First we need to make an alter, so grab your bedside table and drape this over it." She handed dawn a piece of black silk and Dawn put it over her small table, setting in the center of the room. "Okay, now fill the bowl with water and put it on the table. Light the incense next while I start lighting candles everywhere." Both girls did their various tasks. When Callie finally turned off the light, the room was eerily quiet. They both shivered and kneeled in front of the makeshift alter. Joining hands over the bowl of water, they began to say the words from the book in unison.

"Beloved spirits, we bring you from death to life so that you may speak to us. Answer our calls, be among us." Over and over they said the chant. The incense curled lazily around them. Ripples formed in the water. And the candles went out.

"Callie? Callie! Where are you?" Dawn cried, groping around in the darkness. She moved around the altar, still calling for Callie until she came in contact with something. Hair. "Callie!" She found the girls shoulders and shook her. "Callie! Wake up! What happened? Wake up, please!"

"Hello Dawn." The candles blazed to life once again. A man stood across from Dawn. He was horrifyingly beautiful. Dark hair, full lips, and high cheekbones gave him an aristocratic looks, but his eyes, they were terrible. They were shining black pits that held all the malice and evil of the world. Dawn moved between Callie and the man.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

The man faked offense, "Why, you summoned me of course. Well, your friend did. She's the one with the powers. She should really learn to be more careful. The woman who gave her that book lied. The Latin words 'Diabolus Cultus' don't have thing to do with séance's. It means 'Devils Worship'." He smiled pleasantly.

"You, you're the Devil?"

"Such a smart girl, you caught on fast. Let me make this short. This was no accident. I've been looking for you, Dawn. You complete a set of five that I've become rather fond of."

"Five? I thought your number was six." She glared defiantly at him.

"Ah! And a spirit too. You'll make an excellent addition. Now Dawn, you have a choice. I can kill your whole family, or you can work for me."

"You mean sell my soul?" Her eyes widened. She had no choice…her family…Rose was only 7.

"Are you so selfish that you would keep your soul and allow me possession of your family's? Or perhaps I'll just take Jace's soul. He's rather strong, he'd do well." He smirked at her, knowing her weakness.

"No! You leave Jace out of this. Look, I'm sorry we summoned you. We didn't know. We'll get rid of the book!" She begged, tears in her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry, this sort of thing demands payment." His cruel eyes turned to Callie's unconscious body, "It's a pity, really, He took her for his own. It would have been nice to have two extra little helpers. All well. Dawn, you have no choice. Them, or your soul."

She looked around helplessly. No exit and she couldn't leave Callie. Tears streamed out of her eyes as she thought of all she would lose. Her life. Her family. Her friends. Everything. "I'll do it."

"Excellent!" He clapped his hands, "Now Dawn, look in my eyes."

She looked down at the floor, her whole body shaking.

"Dawn." He growled, "Look in my eyes or I'll rip her apart in front of you."

She raised her tear-filled eyes to his. "Good, now take this." She took the small knife from him, her face slack. "Now, dear, I'm afraid this sort of thing can only be sealed with blood. And the blood of an innocent, at that. So, why don't you just take the lovely little knife, and slit her throat. Don't worry she won't feel a thing."

Some part of Dawn new that this was wrong, but she couldn't stop herself. Lowering the knife to Callie's throat, she got a good grip and slice, just as Callie's eyes opened. "Dawn?" She drew in a sharp, gurgling breath, "Wha-? I don't, ugh, huh, I ca- Dawn! He-help! I didn- ah! Ah! D-dawn! I'm so-ugh" Callie's cries caused something to snap inside Dawn and the compulsion was gone.

"CALLIE!" But it was too late. Callie's throat was weeping blood. A low chuckle caused her to spin around, a look of deadly rage on her face. The Devil smiled, and disappeared in a burst of flames.

"Dawn!" Callie was crying struggling to breathe, trying to cover the slice in her throat. "Wh-why? I do- don't- un-ah ugh love you ah why?" Dawn moved frantically, trying to stop the blood, more tears coming.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! He made me! I'm so sorry. So, so sorry! I-I- CALLIE! Wake up!"

Dawn didn't see the fire, didn't feel the scorching flames. All she saw was her dead friend and all she felt was the crushing guilt. As the house burned down, Callie died and Dawn cried and the Devil laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, sadness anyone? Lol well, first chapter is up. This should be a pretty long story, though I am considering dividing it into two parts. Thanks for reading, please review. If you have any ideas, I'd totally love to hear them! –<strong>

**Seleen.**


End file.
